


I Always Want You To Look At Me

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Anal Sex, Catholicism, Eating out, Fingering, Griffin is Extra(tm), Griffo's a demon, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Reading, Nick has a few existential crises, Nick loves Griffin's belly, Nick's a catholic priest, Nick's thing for scratching, Oral Sex, and cuddling, bribing for kisses, but it's not overly angsty, but really they're in love, demon stuff, demon/priest AU, griffin's mouth thing, kinda enemies to lovers, lil bit of overstim, lots of kisses, mild to moderate D/S dynamics, mushy stuff, self repression due to Catholicism, soft belly love, some dirty talk, they pretend to hate each other for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A demon has been appearing to Nick, coming out only to wreak havoc and mess with him before disappearing again. Nick has alot of questions and he's willing to sacrifice some things in order to get them answered... Or that's what he's been telling himself.





	I Always Want You To Look At Me

Nick was at his desk, tired as all Hell from another long day. He'd just finished answering emails and a few letters and his body was exhausted. He'd had to run to the hospital three times today to pray for people who were dying, and that alone was draining. He was tired, but felt good about what he'd accomplished anyway.

He picked himself up and walked down the hall, wondering if he should just sleep here again tonight. There was always a small bed available in case his days working ran too late for him to drive home safely and he was very grateful for it. Although there was another reason why he didn't want to go home, his small, dark apartment was a bit uncomfortable to go back to after being at the church, which was well lit and felt immensely more welcoming.

Nick walked to the small room behind the main body of the church and unlocked the door, turning on the light. He yawned, stretching as he sat on the bed, his tired fingers moving to the buttons of his cassock. He'd unbuttoned it just enough to slide out of over his head, dusting it off as he draped it carefully over the small dresser next to the bed. He stripped the rest of the way, down to his boxers, and dug through the drawers to find a shirt. He'd brought clothes here when he started staying later, figuring he'd thank himself in the morning when he went to sleep wearing more comfortable clothes. He sighed and sat on the bed again, relaxing a bit before he'd go to sleep. He looked at his phone for a little bit.

Nick laid down, rubbing his face. He was completely wiped out. His eyes drifted closed before he even turned the light off. It could wait a little longer. He was comfortable and the church this late was silent, which was a blessing to his aching head. There was a sudden chill that ran through him and Nick opened his eyes hazily, feeling his heart sink. Oh no. Not this again.

Unfortunately for him, it was 'this again'. He felt his skin get hot as the demon materialized itself. It was in the same form as always, a smirking chubby man with sharp pointed ears and long black nails filed to points. His eyes were always changing, sometimes they were red and slitted, sometimes they were a normal human color. This time they were blue. This demon had shown itself to him several times before this, probably just for the entertainment of making him angry or uncomfortable. Nick hated it. He'd prayed a few times for God to just smite the beast so he might rest, but after nothing happening, he decided he would deal with it on his own.

The demon was sitting on top of the dresser, and on top of his clothes. He gritted his teeth. He knew the creature was just doing it to goad him. It grinned at him, bearing pointed fangs that replaced it's canines. Nick braced himself.

“Demon,” he greeted unhappily. It huffed and frowned at him, crossing it's arms.

“I have a name, you know. Well, you only know my human name. The other one isn't pronounceable in this form.” It said. “Play nice with me, Father. I can reward you better than your god can.”

“You don't have any rewards that I want. I won't use a name that isn't your real one. Demon.” Nick said, swallowing. This was just one trial. The demon would often banter with him until he couldn't talk anymore and then do terrible things. He had to keep his mind sharp to stay ahead of it.

“Come on, Father, it's not even a hard name. I'm going easy on you. And please stop calling me 'demon' all the time, it's really not fitting of a cute boy like me, is it?” It smiled and Nick felt uneasy. He couldn't fail again. Last time the demon almost set the entire church on fire.

“You never explained why you're able to come into this Holy place without getting hurt or anything.” Nick challenged. The demon sighed.

“I don't want to talk about boring things like that. You must have better questions. Every mortal wants to know what Hell is like. You can only ask boring questions if I get something in return.” the edges of it's mouth quirked up, like it was hiding something.

“What exactly... do you want from me?” he said carefully. The demon grinned widely and hopped down from the dresser.

“I'm so glad you asked.” It said. It stalked towards him and Nick stiffened. He wouldn't be intimidated by it again. It stopped in front of him. “There's a few things I want from you. First, call me by my name.” Nick sighed.

“Griffin.” the name slid off his tongue uncomfortably, Nick feeling uneasy about allowing something so wretched to have and be known by a human name. It made the demon a little more solid, a little more full color. Dread filled him as he realized he might have made him stronger.

“Mmm, say it again. It's nice coming from your voice.” he said, sighing in pleasure. He looked at Nick with his blue eyes and Nick felt a little weak.

“..Griffin.” He said quieter, unable to look away from their staring match. The demon let out what could be described as a purr and Nick shivered.

“You really have a nice voice, did you know? You can ask a question now.” Griffin was close enough that Nick could touch him and there was a sudden, perverse desire that ripped through him to touch the demon, even if it would invite bad things. He shoved it down, focusing on his self control. A question.

“Why are you able to come inside the church without it harming you?” Nick asked, straightforward. Griffin blinked a few times.

“That question again? The answer is incredibly simple though, you should already know why. You're a priest, aren't you?” Griffin sighed heavily. “It's a matter of faith, is all. If all the humans working here as priests or whatever believe fullheartedly in their god and believe that it will keep demons out, then it'll keep demons out. If there's one or two who have a failing of faith... well, it won't. Clearly, someone is having conflicting feelings about their religion.” Griffin grinned and patted Nick's face. “Don't worry too much about it. I'm the only demon here.”

“So.. if we believe God will protect us, he will?” Nick asked. Griffin rolled his eyes.

“Your god is dead. It's more the energy of your human willpower that keeps us out. Like a tulpa-barrier. Though it's difficult for humans to get to that level of devotion, so not a whole lot of churches can actually keep us out.” Nick felt a jab at his heart. God couldn't be dead. He can't die. Griffin's eyes focused on him. “Oohh, didn't like that one, did we?”

“He isn't dead.” Nick felt himself falter, but knew that he couldn't afford to. “Immortals can't die. God can't die.”

“Ah, haha. You're not even sure of it yourself. Has he ever answered any of your prayers?” Griffin laughed at him. The demon. He had to remember that he was a demon. “Either he's dead or he doesn't care anymore. We haven't even heard from him. It's just some pesky.. hmm, I'm talking too much and you haven't given enough for that!”

“What do you want now?” Nick frowned. Griffin leaned close to his face. Demon. The demon.

“A kiss.” Griffin's smirk was back and he looked so self satisfied with himself. Nick could outsmart him though.

“Alright,” he said and he gently took Griffin's face in his hands, planting a fatherly kiss on his forehead. Griffin growled and swatted him away.

“That's not what I meant!” He said angrily. “It doesn't count. It wasn't even on the lips.”

“You just said 'kiss'. That's pretty free for interpretation.” Nick felt a bit of pride swell in him. He could do this. The demon was fussing at him still. “I gave you a kiss, now you need to answer another question.”

“Hmm, taking the initiative, I like that in a man.” Griffin flirted easily, never upset for very long. “Ask, then.”

“Why are you here? Were you sent here? Did Luci-”

“Ah, ah, one question at a time. And I wouldn't mention that name if I were you. You don't want to attract any more unwanted attention. Especially from him.” Griffin cut him off. Nick sighed.

“Fine. Why are you here?”

“I was sent here. Now for the next thing I want..”

“Wait, that's not a full explanation.” Nick protested. Griffin shrugged.

“You didn't give me a full kiss. Now neither of us are happy. Anyway, I want a real kiss this time. Fully on the lips. Maybe some tongue. If I don't get precisely what I want, I'll make you kiss me in my other form. I'm sure you remember.”

Nick did remember. And he shuddered, feeling anxious. The memory of glowing eyes and sharp teeth was enough to set him on edge. He shoved down the image before he recalled any more of it. He swallowed. This feeling was almost passable as fear but Nick knew that it wasn't anything close and sent up a prayer for forgiveness. He hated how his heart rate picked up when Griffin came in close, grabbing the front of Nick's shirt. Nick's breath hitched as the demon's mouth met his hungrily, hating how easily he opened up his mouth for him. Griffin tasted like everything Nick needed and he dug his fingers into thick thighs mindlessly as Griffin teased his tongue with his own. Nick darted his tongue forward to feel those fangs on either side of it, stuffing down a whimper of lust that threatened to come out of his throat.

Griffin pulled away, licking his lips and looking incredibly smug. Nick looked away, ashamed of himself for how easily he was pulled in. He'd been celibate for too long. “Oh? Looks like you liked that a bit more than I expected,” Griffin's voice was low and teasing. Nick's face burned red in shame. He was hard and all it took to get him there was a sloppy kiss from his arch enemy. It's what he wanted to avoid. “I'll answer a question now.”

“Why do you torment me like this? Why aren't there any other demons around here? Why is it just you?” Nick was known for his self control and he swallowed his shameful lust to get more information out of Griffin. Because that's what this was for. His job. Griffin didn't seem happy that he was asking those questions.

“Didn't I say one at a time? You've earned one. Why do I come to play with you? Because it's entertaining.” Griffin laughed, the sound too loud and a bit jarring to Nick's ears. Nick blinked. A lie.

“You're lying.” Nick said, suddenly feeling very focused. “Tell me the real reason. I 'earned it', didn't I?”

“Ask a different question if you don't like my answer.” Griffin huffed. He got up off the bed and restlessly walked to the dresser to mess with Nick's clothes.

“Why are there no other demons, then? If our defenses are really not what we believe them to be, why are you the only one here?” Nick kept his eyes on Griffin, the heat from their kiss finally starting to leave him. Griffin looked agitated.

“Because I don't allow them to come here.” Griffin growled at him. Nick was anxious again.

“Why?” Nick pressed. Griffin bared his teeth at him. Nick kept his gaze trained on the demon's eyes.

“Because I don't like anyone interfering. You'll need to give me something more if you want a better answer.” Griffin had stalked up to him, looming over him threateningly. Nick's heart was beating so fast he was worried Griffin would notice.

“What else could you possibly want from me?” Nick asked, his voice wavering only a little bit. He was worried Griffin would snap and try to hurt him. Or hurt the church again. “Haven't you taken enough?” He flinched as Griffin shot out his hand and grabbed Nick's chin, bringing him dangerously close to his face.

“What do I want?” Griffin hissed. His face was twisted into a snarl. “What could a demon possibly want from a mortal? Who knows?” He shoved Nick away and turned around. Nick watched, bewildered, as Griffin vanished without saying another word.

He put his hand over his heart as soon as he was sure Griffin was gone. He took a deep, shuddering breath. He had no idea what the demon could want. Or why he got so angry. Nick was slow to get under the covers and he laid down, trying to calm his nerves. The image of Griffin's angry face was imprinted on the backs of his eyelids. If there was a bit of hurt in those blue eyes, Nick tried very hard not to think about it.

 

All was well when Nick awoke. He wondered if what happened was really just a dream, but he didn't have time to think about it. ...Or so he thought. It wasn't a day where he needed to hold mass and the amount of people who called in need of a priest was so low he almost had nothing to do but think about the night before. He had a few people come in for confessions, but he was left to deskwork for lack of anything else. He would usually appreciate a slow day, and let himself praise God for it, thankful that he was given a day to rest. But today was bothersome, as his intrusive thoughts were stuck on last night's events. It left him frustrated and restless. An old dying woman asked him what was wrong and he couldn't answer with the truth. His list of sins was piling up and he felt unworthy of even being ordained.

The night held his salvation. He fell into his routine very easily and was able to take his mind off of that demon for a while. But after when he found himself going to the back room in the church again, his mind was weighted heavily with guilt. It would be alright if he prayed. After changing into his more comfortable night clothes, he knelt beside his bed and ducked his head down. He asked for forgiveness and for the strength to get past this. He thanked his god for a gentle day and for the few hours he was allowed to put aside the images of last night, even when the kiss had stuck with him the whole day and left him agitated.

“I told you that he doesn't care.” Griffin's voice startled him, but Nick had been expecting him. He licked his lips and went to stand up, but Griffin's hand on his shoulder made him pause. “Stay there for now.”

“Are you going to answer my questions or are you just going to play with me?” Nick gritted his teeth. Griffin's hand came into view and grabbed his chin again, tilting it back so Nick could see Griffin's face.

“Turn around. Stay on the floor. You look pretty good there.” It was blank. Nick shivered and did as he was told, sitting back on his heels as soon as he turned around to face the demon. Griffin's hand moved to touch his hair and Nick flinched a bit. But his touches were gentle. He was petting Nick's hair, stroking his face, his neck. Finally a break in his blank face. Griffin smiled. It was not a cold smile, but it still sent shivers down Nick's spine. He didn't know what to expect. Griffin stepped closer and Nick was suddenly made aware of the bulge in Griffin's pants, right in front of his face. He swallowed.

“What-” Griffin's hand in his hair closed and jerked his head up by it, causing Nick's body to react. Oh no.

“You've been thinking about filthy things all damn day.” Griffin said. Nick tried to deny it, but another sharp tug on his hair made him bite his tongue as it sent heat down to his belly. “I've had to listen to you whine and moan about a stupid kiss _all day_ and then you have the gall to come back in here and ask me 'What' like a fucking virgin? I've had enough. I know you're not a virgin. I know what you've done. And now, I want my fucking dick sucked.” Nick's body flared up and he bit back a whine. He felt as if someone had flipped a switch inside him. Oh, he wanted it. He hated Griffin a lot, he wanted the demon to disappear, but this, this was too much. He was weak and his body wanted nothing better than to submit and do as Griffin says. The hand in his hair was petting him and his sex-deprived body wanted more of this, more of anything if he was honest with himself.

“I'm sorry,” he sputtered out as Griffin tugged his hair again. He hated how easily Griffin touched him, hated how much his skin itched to be touched more, but he was past denying himself. He was past self control.

“You can apologize by putting my dick in that hot mouth.” Griffin said impatiently. Nick's hands moved on their own to Griffin's pants, his head spinning as he unzipped them. He'd been gnawing on his bottom lip when Griffin's dick was freed. It was big, hard, and Nick's mouth watered. Memories he'd suppressed once he joined the church came flooding back. He remember how good it felt to let himself be used by another man, how good it was to submit, on his knees. His dick throbbed at the thought and Griffin groaned with impatience. “Hell, Nick, hurry up. Your thoughts are linked with mine. Stop fantasizing and get on with it.”

Nick felt dizzy as he leaned forward to take the head of Griffin's dick in his mouth. He shuddered as Griffin groaned and carded through his hair. He could remember how to do this, surprisingly, and easily sucked it further in, his eyes closed. He slid his tongue up Griffin's shaft and pressed it to the head, drawing pleasant sounds out of the demon. Griffin pulled his hair again and Nick whined, sliding further down his cock obediently. He forgot why he stopped doing this. Nick's hands slid up Griffin's thighs, gripping them hard to give him a bit more leverage to bob his head. Griffin moaned and the sound went straight to Nick's own cock, neglected between his legs.

“Shit, Nick, do you know how sexy your damn mouth is? Do you know how pretty you are like that? Fuck,” Griffin panted out praise and Nick ate it up, looking up at Griffin from under his eyelashes, sucking on his dick hard, his tongue moving up it. Griffin moaned again and his hips jerked forward, shoving his dick down Nick's throat. Nick gagged and swallowed around it, tears pricking the edge of his eyes. “Holy shit, Nick, fuck.” Griffin was petting his hair with both hands now, his claws grazing Nick's scalp and making him dizzy with want. He could do this forever, Nick thought, breathing hard through his nose. Griffin made a frustrated sound and pushed him off. Nick sat back, panting still with his mouth open. A bit of pre mixed with his spit rolled down his chin and he wiped it off with the back of his hand, licking his lips and looking up at Griffin.

He felt like his old self again. He closed his eyes and wondered how he deserved to be here when he broke so easily to this demon's will and his own lust. Nick licked his lips again, savoring the taste of Griffin on his tongue. If he was honest with himself, he missed this. He wanted desperately to not have to think anymore. He wanted to forget who he was and let Griffin take care of him. He'd spent so long caring for others that he was neglecting himself. And that wasn't good for the soul.

“Nick.” Griffin touched the underside of Nick's chin and Nick opened his eyes to look up at him. “Now is really not the time for self reflection. I need you to focus, m'kay?” Nick nodded once in response, but his mind was still wandering, he still felt hazy. “Nick, do you want to go further?”

Nick blinked, the sudden realization of what he was doing, the weight of his actions, hit him hard in the chest. He swallowed. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to. He knew that this may not be forgivable, but every bit of him was begging him to say yes, to let it happen just this last time. He knew Griffin was a demon and Nick's own place as a priest was being put on trial. What he wanted and what he was allowed to do were so far from eachother that Nick began to question himself. Was Griffin right and God was dead or incapable of caring what his creations did? Was he alright with damning his soul to hell because he wanted to do this with a demon? Nick's hands clenched hard into Griffin's pants.

“Woah, woah bud, calm down.” Griffin was eye-level with him and Nick felt himself dissociating. “Now don't you do that, come on, you're a big boy now. It's just sex. You won't go to hell just because you had sex.” Nick blinked and Griffin's hands on his face were drawing him back to his body. He took a shaky breath.

“Is that a lie?” Nick asked, clutching onto Griffin's arms as if it would save him. Griffin drew him in and kissed him. It was shockingly gentle, Griffin's soft tongue stroking around his mouth so carefully while Nick's head spun.

“Not a whole one, at least. Don't worry about it right now.” Griffin kissed him again. Nick let him, stuffing his guilt down and burying it. Griffin pulled back, looking Nick in the eye. “I need you to tell me right now if you want to go further.” Nick held his breath. This was in his own hands now. He stared back at the demon in front of him.

“Yes,” he breathed out, feeling unsteady. Now that he was looking at him, now that Griffin was mere inches away from his face, Nick was realizing something terrible. His heart was pounding from the closeness and the dawning of what he really felt for Griffin. It wasn't something he was able to deny. Griffin led him back onto the bed, never breaking eye-contact as he stripped Nick of his clothes, his clawed hands gentler than a demon should be allowed to be. He felt as naked as he was, vulnerable and open for Griffin to see, whether or not Nick wanted him to.

“It's okay,” Griffin soothed, petting his arms. Nick melted into the touch, but his anxiety was still there, a persistent itch in the back of his mind. Griffin pushed him down slowly, his warm hand on Nick's chest. Nick allowed him to, relaxing into the bed as Griffin moved over him. Griffin kissed him again and Nick was lost, the heat and the closeness overriding any sort of unsure feelings he had. Griffin only pulled away to strip himself, the soft look to his skin surprising Nick. Nick reached out to touch him and Griffin smiled at him. Griffin was so soft and Nick's eyes were glued to his belly. It was round and cute and Nick let himself grab a handful of warm flesh to squeeze, an appreciative noise coming out of his throat. He stroked across it and up to Griffin's chest to feel him, loving the give to the demon. If he had a type, Griffin was it. He wondered if that was intentional, but forgot about it when Griffin kissed him again. Griffin's fingers were taking their turn touching Nick, stroking over his thighs and hips, sliding up his belly. Nick squirmed under him, his body reacting to the touches. He felt so stupidly emotional, he felt like Griffin might care about him with the way he was touching him.

Griffin ran stunted nails up Nick's thighs and Nick let out a squeak, his hands grabbing Griffin's. Griffin smirked a bit. Nick blushed and felt him do it again, drawing a shudder out of him. He'd no idea how Griffin knew about that, especially when Nick himself had forgotten about it. But Nick was quickly turning to mush with each scratch down his leg. He felt ridiculously sensitive. “Please,” he whined as another shudder ran through him, his dick twitching. Griffin skirted his fingertips down the backs of Nick's thighs and grabbed his ass. Nick moaned and moved his hand over his mouth to bite it, embarrassed at how loud he was. Griffin moved his hand.

“Now, now, none of that. I want to hear you.” Griffin's voice was soft, but firm. Nick just nodded, his mouth pink and open as he panted. Griffin seemed a bit fixated on Nick's lips and Nick licked them to see what Griffin would do. The demon groaned and moved to kiss him, his tongue and teeth sliding against Nick's. Nick whimpered and held onto Griffin, the kiss and Griffin's hands all over him making him twitch and squirm. It was not nearly enough and Nick ground his hips up into Griffin's body to get some friction for his poor dick, whining in frustration when Griffin lifted off him just enough so he couldn't. “Easy, now. Be a good boy.”

“Griffin,” Nick gasped as Griffin's hands moved to squeeze his ass again. He pushed back into the feeling and shuddered as he felt one of Griffin's fingers straying towards his entrance, brushing over it gently. Nick jerked and bit his lip. His body remembered how this felt and it was relaxing on it's own, with little help from Nick. His cock was leaking, but Griffin wouldn't touch it. Another brush against his hole and Nick whined, wanting to beg, wanting to give Griffin anything he wanted so that he'd touch him more there.

“Anything..?” Griffin asked, kissing Nick's collar bone. Nick wasn't sure if it was the mental link they shared or if he'd said it out loud. Griffin was moving down Nick's body, though, and Nick was squirming and panting. He felt so lewd. “I'll keep that in mind for later.” Griffin said cryptically. Nick was past caring because Griffin was kissing his inner thighs, his breath tickling him and leaving him flustered and out of breath as Griffin moved even further down. Nick realized what he was going to do and dug his fingers into the sheets, holding his breath.

Griffin looked at him as he pushed his legs up, ducking his head to plant a wet kiss so damn close to Nick's balls. Nick hissed and tried to hold himself still. Griffin licked him, right over his hole, and Nick jerked, moaning. “Oh fuck,” Nick gasped out as Griffin licked him slowly, pressing his lips to the skin there and prodding Nick's entrance with his tongue. Nick was a mess, panting and whimpering, and he thought he could come just like that. Griffin pushed his tongue in just a bit and Nick yelled out, his moans carrying through the church. Griffin's finger had snuck in at some point and was stroking Nick alongside Griffin's tongue, pressing inside as Griffin worked him open. Nick gasped and whined, his hips twisting as Griffin pushed it in to the base. Nick felt something cold being poured on him and it took him a moment to realize it was lube. Griffin had sat up, his eyes trained on Nick's hole as he fucked his finger into him. Nick writhed around, panting and moaning. “Please,” he asked, his head spinning. Griffin slid his finger out and slid two back in. Nick whined. Griffin was stretching him out incredibly slow and it was driving Nick up the wall. “God, please, Griffin.”

Griffin stopped and Nick looked at him hazily. His face was flushed as red as Nick's and his mouth was open slightly. Nick gnawed on the inside of his cheek. “Fuck, Nick, you know just what to say, don't you?” Griffin shoved another finger in and Nick choked, the stretch was so good. Griffin went back to fucking him open with his fingers and Nick vaguely wondered for a moment where Griffin's claws went. It didn't take long for Griffin to be satisfied with how loose Nick had become, and he pulled his fingers out. Nick lay there, splayed, shivering with want. “Are you ready?” Griffin's voice was low and shaky. He was just as turned on as Nick.

“Please,” Nick said, his own voice breathy. He heard Griffin's breath hitch and he opened his eyes so he could watch Griffin lube his dick up. He shivered.

“Fuck, Nick,” Griffin bit out as he lined up to breach him, the head of his dick sinking in ever so slowly. Nick's spine arched as he panted heavily, his body shaking as Griffin pushed in. It burned, but Nick could adjust. Griffin bottomed out and Nick was gasping, his head thrown back. Griffin groaned and held onto Nick's thighs, waiting for Nick to give the okay for him to move. Nick tried to breathe and relax, his muscles twitching around Griffin's dick, causing them both to shiver. Griffin's hands were wrapped around Nick's thighs, holding onto them tightly as he rocked his hips in experimentally. Nick jerked and whined, panting hard. Griffin pushed in again, taking on a frustratingly slow pace as he started to fuck him. Nick chewed on his lip and moaned with the movement, moving his hips back eagerly to get Griffin deeper. Griffin still moved slow, sliding almost all the way out before pushing back in, his lips parted to let out hot huffs of air. Griffin was so damn pretty. Nick wanted to touch, but this torturous pace was making his heart race as heat pooled in his belly, and he didn't feel like he could move his arms he was feeling so good.

“Griffin, fuck, ah god,” Nick barely knew what he was saying, it just came out as Griffin moved, Griffin's breath hitching and his nails dragging up Nick's thighs. Nick moaned loudly at the feeling, his hips bucking a bit, but Griffin held him down and kept him in place, which was dizzyingly good. Griffin refused to go any faster, and Nick was just about ready to come anyway, but the tremors running through him must have let Griffin on to his state, as the demon closed his hand around Nick's dick. Nick was sure that Griffin would stop him, make him wait, but Griffin started moving his hand and Nick lost it, his voice getting pitchy and high as he let out along moan of Griffin's name. Nick dropped back on the bed, panting, and let Griffin just keep going. It was sending shivers through him, sensitive as he was after coming, and he almost thought his dick might stand back up as it twitched when Griffin hit a good spot. It was too much and he whined, reaching up to touch Griffin, to let him know he was getting overstimulated, but his hands reached soft flesh and he couldn't stop himself from touching Griffin, his adorable belly too good to leave alone. Griffin seemed to appreciate the touches, as he was starting to get a little off-kilter with his thrusts, his breath coming out hot and fast. Nick ran his hands up Griffin's chest as the demon leaned over him and Griffin groaned and came inside him, digging his nails into Nick's thighs.

Griffin pulled out carefully and moved over Nick to kiss him; a gentle affectionate kiss surprising Nick. He melted into it and wrapped his arms around Griffin, loving his soft lips on his own, loving how Griffin's body was pressed into his. Nick found himself running his hands over Griffin's hips and up his back, his hands moving on their own accord. He just wanted to forget everything and spend the rest of his days just like this. Griffin pulled off him and looked down at him. Nick blinked hazily back, his whole body pleasantly numb. “Say it out loud,” Griffin said softly. It took Nick a moment to process what he was saying. “I want to hear you say it out loud.”

“What part?” Nick asked. He knew what part, but he wouldn't tell Griffin that. Griffin's hands were stroking his face.

“Tell me you want more of this. Tell me you want to stay with me,” Griffin said, his face the most serious Nick had ever seen it. Nick stared at him. He should be panicking. He should be swearing off Griffin and telling him to leave, he should be asking for forgiveness. But he wasn't. And he didn't want to. His god would have to love him the way he was. He knew he wouldn't be able to shove down his feelings anymore and he loathed the idea of it. Even if Griffin was a demon. Even if he was another man. This wasn't even about sex. And Nick knew that his feelings for Griffin were far past lust, and had been even before this. He couldn't go back.

“I think I love you,” Nick said. Griffin blinked and sputtered a bit.

“I wasn't ready for you to say that. I didn't think you were ready either.” Griffin kissed him, pressing close. Nick sighed against the kiss and returned it.

“I didn't think so either, but I said it. I don't feel bad about it.” Nick touched Griffin's face gently and pulled him back in for a soft kiss.

“I'm sorry,” Griffin said, looking guilty. “For everything I've done to you. I just. Didn't want you to find out what I was feeling.”

“What are you feeling?” Nick asked, smiling a bit. Griffin smiled back.

“I think I love you too.”

 

“So, you brought down the church's wards, chased away every other demon that came close, bribed someone to keep the wards down, and almost burned the place down... just to get my attention?” Nick frowned at his lover. Griffin rubbed his face.

“When you say it like that, it does sound bad. It wasn't just to get your attention, I also wanted entertainment. It's not like Luci's all that fun to hang around.” Griffin sighed. “I said I was sorry. But would you have paid attention to me otherwise? You're not exactly what I'd call a demon lover.”

“You weren't exactly fun to be around. I was constantly worried you'd hurt me or my church. I am a devout catholic. Or maybe was.” Nick frowned. “Not sure how devout I can be to my God when I'm in love with a demon.”

“He doesn't care, I told you.” Griffin sighed. “Besides, you're better off doing something else anyway.” Nick played with a bit of Griffin's shirt.

“I have a lot of reflection to do. Maybe I should get some therapy too.” Nick closed his eyes. “I repressed a lot when I went into this field.” Griffin leaned close and kissed him.

“Therapy would do you good. I just want you to be happy, Nick.”

“I am happy,” Nick smiled and kissed him back, hugging onto his demon.

“This is gross. This is so mushy. I'm gunna get diabetes from how sickeningly sweet this is.” Griffin complained. Nick hugged him tighter.

“It's not gross, shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Griffin kissed him, petting his hair.

“You started it.” Nick squeezed Griffin's side, earning himself a blush and a swat from the demon.

“Don't make fun of me,” Griffin huffed. Nick squeezed him again, sighing.

“I'm not. I just really love how soft you are.” Nick kissed his shoulder. Griffin grumbled, but his face was red and he looked really cute. Nick smiled. “I really am happy.”

“I know. I am too,” Griffin said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, always.
> 
> Hang out with me at Thisisnottheintendeduse on tumble.


End file.
